victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade West
: "My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle." : -- Jade in Ice Cream for Ke$ha Jade West is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. She appears to be very goth and very punk-like in her attitude and the way she dresses. She can be very mean and equally possessive of her boyfriend, Beck Oliver, and tends to get jealous easily. This attitude may have a connection to her father as Tori described him as cold and judgmental in Wok Star. She has a thing for scissors and other weird things such as a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur, (Freak the Freak Out) and blood (Tori Gets Stuck). She is an actress (played Olivia in A Film by Dale Squires), scriptwriter (wrote and produced Well Wishes, directed, starred in and produced her re-audition in Helen Back Again ), and singer (Sung the song Give It Up with Cat, backing vocals in Strangers On A Bus, part of an unnamed song of André's and the theme song of Drake and Josh with Cat). Her seemingly best friend is Cat Valentine,and she appears to be on moderately good terms with André Harris. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Appearance *'Eye Color': Blue-Green *'Hair Color': Brown (Season 1); Black (Season 2); Light Black (Season 3) *'Trademark': Piercings, tattoos, and blue/green streaks in hair Jade is a brunette with blue-green eyes and stands at 5'7''.'' Her skin is noticeably pale (although she did get a tan and dyed her hair darker for the 2nd season). Jade has a goth-like style, as she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, dark eye makeup, and black accessories (which include a Gears of War bag) which reflect her rather dark outlook on life. By the second season, her hair has been dyed black also. In the third season, her hair is still quite dark but noticably lighter than when it was first dyed black. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one that has yet to be shown onscreen (Beck mentions that "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a video on TheSlap.com, Tori Takes Requests #2.) Jade also has multiple blue streaks in her hair. (However in the first season they changed color and have also been blonde, red, pink, and purple). Her birthday is July 26 as confirmed on TheSlap. Personality Jade is somewhat mean, and frankly rude to many people. She is easily jealous when it comes to her boyfriend of three years, Beck. She is shown to be very possessive of him. Despite her tough attitude, she also can get freaked out by a few things, revealed by her reaction to a dog attacking who she thought to be Beck (Jade Dumps Beck), freaking out when Sinjin broke into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky), crying when she learned she was sweating for the first time (Survival of the Hottest), and the way she got scared and hung onto Beck when the soldiers came into their Yerbanian hotel (Locked Up). She doesn't like being told what to do, and often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to. However, she seems to obey Beck, and he is the only one able to calm her down and make her at least somewhat polite and nice to other people (ex.Beggin' on Your Knees). She often gets props for her hard work at performing, and is a talented actress, singer, and script writer. Often, her performances are considered "weird" and "disturbing", but most people still enjoy them. She has a macabre sense of humor, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies. It is shown throughout the series that Jade can be quite insecure, which may be part of the reason she is so rude towards people. For example, she often assumes that Beck is cheating on her; she was devastated when she briefly broke up with him and he wouldn't take her back, and didn't want anyone "cool" to see her crying (Jade Dumps Beck). She also seems to be worried about her father's opinion of her hopes and dreams, and went to great lengths to make him enjoy her play, "Well Wishes". Jade hates many things for various reasons. She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons) which shows that she may have pollen allergies. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge, and rarely physically hurts someone, besides attacking Tori when she believed she had stolen Beck from her. (The Wood). Despite her personality most of the time, she seems to have a bit of a soft side for young kids, as shown on her TheSlap.com segment, "Jade With Tots". In her conversations with preschoolers, although she is still herself, she seems more kind towards the kids. For example, when one of the kids talks too quietly, she loosely says "You have to speak up, sweetheart." Also, when talking to another child, she smiles and says casually "So I hear you're an artist. Can I see some of your work?" About *Her favorite Hollywood Arts teacher is Sikowitz according to TheSlap. *Her Screen name is 'ScissorLuv.' *She said in her profile video that if someone makes her seriously angry "I won´t get in a fight with you, but I will retaliate in a way they'll make you sad for a looong time." *In Stage Fighting, a girl who accidentally threw a cup of water at her begged her, "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. *She finds objects found rather disturbing by others (like blood) are "cool" and thinks it's "really funny" when ex. a monster in a movie rips out a girl's eyes. *In Survival of the Hottest, Jade claims she doesn't sweat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with a temperature of 110 degrees. She denies it at first, but when Beck yells at her and tells her that she really is sweating, she starts to cry. It is assumed she hasn't sweated knowingly until this incident. *In Wi-Fi in the Sky, it is shown she has a collection of dead butterflies and several things in jars in her room. One may be the lump of fat she got from a doctor in Rex Dies. *Jade seems to be very rebellious towards her parents. To illustrate this: In Wok Star, her dad told her to get rid of her piercings and she refused, and in her profile video, she said her mother did not allow her to get her face pierced, but she did anyway (45 mins later). *In Cat's New Boyfriend she makes Tori feel awkward whenever Daniel and Cat are around acting lovey-dovey. She may have been trying to show Tori how she felt in the Pilot when Tori stage-kissed Beck. *Jade is an superbly talented singer which was made apparent in the episode Freak the Freak Out when she sang a duet with Cat in a karaoke contest, but this is not the first time she sang on the series. She sang in the series for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. *Although Jade has a dark personality, she doesn't like being thought of as "scary" or "freaky" as shown in various episodes of "Jade With Tots", A Film by Dale Squires and Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Her locker is colored in black with multiple kinds of scissors pasted on it. *She doesn't seem to get along with any of her family members. According to her, her father hates her and has called the cops on her, she seems to disrespect her mother and has called her "stupid" quite a few times, her grandma doesn't approve of her style, she once locked her cousin in a closet and she seems to think of her stepmother as annoying because she takes up all her father's attention. *Jade likes pain. In Cat's New Boyfriend , she was disappointed when learning that the foot-smoothing fish don't cause pain. *She likes locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there. *Apparently, she has a little brother. (stated on "Jade's What I Love") Relationships with Other Characters Beck Oliver (2008-present: Boyfriend, Love) : Jade': You love me again. : ''Beck: Who said I stopped?'' : ''-''Jade and Beck in Jade Dumps Beck Beck is Jade's boyfriend of over three years, over whom she is very protective. She doesn't like him talking to or flirting with other girls who she does not know, and has trust issues with him. This sometimes irritates Beck; he once deleted his account on TheSlap.com because Jade kept spamming him and "freaking out," but rejoined after she promised to stop. She has not done this since he re-joined, showing she can make compromises and does love and respect him. Her obsession with Beck is first made apparent in the Pilot, when she sees Tori wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt and immediately misinterprets the action as flirting. Though Jade is usually the one to show love in the relationship, the couple are shown to be mutually in love on multiple occasions such as when Beck says "I never stopped loving you." She dumps Beck briefly in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and quickly wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to help from her frienemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and continue dating. Beck also clearly loves to tease and rile up Jade, either by making her jealous or letting her get carried away by her own theories. This is exemplified in Wi-Fi in the Sky when he doesn't tell her his cheerleader neighbor is only 9 years old. Jade later claims that he does this all the time. In an interview, Elizabeth Gillies (the portrayer of Jade) said "Beck tends to control her. As tough as Jade is, without being aggressive or controlling he can get her to do anything. He'll just say 'calm down' and she listens to him." (This is seen when he gives her a timeout in Beggin' on Your Knees and she obeys.) In Beck's profile video on theSlap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. Jade seems to show a softer side when she and Beck are alone, which has been seen on some of their videos on The Slap. Jade also seems to be meaner and gets into fights with Tori more often when Beck is not there with her. In the newest "Jade With Tots" episode, Beck tells Jade that he loves her. (See: Bade.) Tori Vega (2010-present: Frenemy) : "If you help me, maybe I'll like you..." : ''--Jade to Tori in Jade Dumps Beck'' Jade appears to have had an open rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode, where Jade poured coffee on her for "flirting" with her boyfriend and Tori kissed him to get revenge. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the fourth episode, The Birthweek Song, she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice. In Freak the Freak Out, Jade tries to use Tori to defeat two stuck-up girls at the Karaoke Dokie after she and Cat were unfairly banned from performing there, indicating that regardless of her hostility toward her, she regards Tori as a worthy performer. In Wok Star, Tori helps Jade produce a play she wrote herself to impress her dad. When her dad admits that Jade's play was excellent, Tori and Jade hug, signaling that the two are now considered friends. In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade helps Tori by forcing her to do the stunt and overcome her fear. In Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tries relentlessly to steal Tori's role in Steamboat Suzy and they seem to be enemies once again. In Prom Wrecker, Tori plans her prome on the same day as Jade's play "Clowns Don't Bounce" by accident, so Jade seeks revenge and tries to ruin Tori's prome. Eventually, Jade's plan backfires. They seem to be back on bad terms, as in Helen Back Again Jade didn't help Tori get her spot in the school back, in Who Did It to Trina? Jade blames Tori for her sister's injuries, and in Jade Gets Crushed Tori states multiple times that Jade is evil. (See: Jori) Cat Valentine (2008-present: Close Friend) : "Cat, you just shocked me!" : ''--Jade to Cat in Rex Dies '' Jade and Cat are very close friends despite their very opposite personalities. They seem to love each other like sisters. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (Even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?" and in A Film by Dale Squires she uses the fact that she's acting as an excuse to slap Cat's face). Even though Cat unintentionally electrocutes Jade in "Rex Dies", Jade is shown as not being extremely upset by it. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which implies that they're very good friends. In Freak the Freak Out, they sing the song "Give It Up" together. Jade and Cat often comment on each others boards on TheSlap. Jade seems to exercise a parental sort of control over Cat, and seems to know her very well. Jade admittedly doesn't hate Cat's video profile, and Beck tells Cat how this is a big compliment from Jade. It seems that Cat knows Jade rather well, as she managed to get Jade a Christmas present she liked. (See: Cade) André Harris (2008-present: Good Friend) : "And.... that's for you." '' : ''--Jade to André in Beck's Big Break '' Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. They eat at the same table and talk amongst the same group of people. She does get annoyed by André from time to time, as shown in Beck's Big Break when she is annoyed by him when he is playing music on his keyboard, so she knocked the batteries out of it. On the other hand they seem to be pretty nice to each other, as seen in The Diddly-Bops, where Jade was among the ones trying to console André about losing his record deal. She even pulls Rex's arm off for joking about his situation. In Jade Gets Crushed, Andre falls in love with Jade, but at the end of the episode, seems to get over her. (See: Jandré) Robbie Shapiro '(2008-present: Friend)' 'Robbie:' I'll go get you some ice. Jade: Sit down. --An exchange between Robbie and Jade in Terror on Cupcake Street. '' Jade has been shown to dislike Robbie, and torture him. She has insulted him and Rex a couple of times, even tearing off Rex's arm with a smirk. In "Survival of the Hottest" Jade forces Robbie to give her his water because she is hot and thirsty. She was elated to have Rex die, even with the emotional trauma it would cause Robbie, in "Rex Dies". However her reason was so that Robbie could get over Rex and finally become normal, possibly meaning, in her own way, she cares about Robbie's mental health. They are seen to be at least friendly acquaintances in "The Diddly-Bops" when Jade compliments Robbie on his song about broken glass, the only character to agree with him on it by saying "I like it". In "Wok Star" he shows some compassion for her regarding her play, and confusion at her ways of dealing with stress (i.e. cutting up a trash can). Yet, he joins in on the plan to make Jade's play better for the opening act. On TheSlap.com, Jade once commented: "Caught myself singing along to Robbie/Rex's song, Forever Baby. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore!" (see: Rade) Trina Vega (2008-present: Enemy) "No one likes you!" --Jade shouting to Trina, as shown twice in Survival of the Hottest Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flier advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flier and stuffing it down Trina's shirtfront. In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells bluntly to Trina twice that no one likes her. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittily "talent", making it clear that she doesn't think Trina has any talent, which is probably what most people would say in the matter. She finds Trina's accident in Who did it to Trina? hilarious, and even records it and posts it online. (See: Trade) Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present: Teacher) : "Ah, Jade... so sweet and feminine." '' :-Sikowitz, talking about Jade as shown in Helen Back Again '' Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher in her video profile on TheSlap, and mostly participates in his activities. Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although he calls her to be in an improv scene in the Pilot and randomly calls on her to be in a Drive-By Acting Exercise, which annoyed her but she did it anyway. Jade was also part of the Diddly-Bops, a children group that Sikowitz put together for his roommate's son's birthday party. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Jade is the first to volunteer to go to Sikowitz's house. (See: Jikowitz) Sinjin Van Cleef (2010-present; Enemy) "''Walk away." '' ''--Jade to Sinjin'' Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In "Jade Dumps Beck," when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. Also, when the news of Jade and Beck splitting spread, Sinjin and his friend made an attempt to sit with her at lunch, until Jade merely (and loudly) said, NO and the two walked away. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's annoyance in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". On TheSlap, he talks about Jade and even writes her poems. This may show he has an unhealthy obsession with her. In Wok Star he helped her with set design. When he tried to talk to her about different kinds of moss to use for the set, compared it with his hair. He then continued to speak to Jade, which annoyed her and she commanded him to "Go." Before she even finished the word he took off running, showing he always does what she says and greatly respects her (despite him breaking into her house). Tori said it made pee run down his leg. In a video on "The Slap" Sinjin made puppets of him and Jade. He acted as if Jade was in love with him and wanted to dump Beck so she could go out with him. Jade walks into the room to see Sinjin and calmly tells him that is not okay. (See: Sade) Songs Duets Solos In A Group Number Unrealeased Songs Back Up Vocals '''''Season Two: *''All I Want Is Everything'' In Locked Up'' '' **''Singer: Tori '' **'Back Up With:' Cat, André and Trina TheSlap: *''Robbie's Big Toe ''In TheSlap Video **''Singer: '''Robbie **'''Back Up With: Tori'' *''Strangers on a Bus ''In TheSlap Video **''''Singer: ''Robbie'' **'Back Up With: 'Cat Trivia *Jade has mentioned in The Diddly-Bops that she has a grandfather whose nose got "blown off in the war". *Jade's father (who appeared in Wok Star) reportedly hates all things having to do with performing, and thinks they are stupid. She claims that he hates her guts, and does not seem to interact with him very often, as when they chat after her play they share only a few awkward words. He does not seem to smile or laugh, and Jade remarks that she has never seen him "so happy" before. *Jade's screen name is ScissorLuv. This fits her, because she is often seen with scissors. *Jade owns a "Gears of War" bag, referring to the video game. *On TheSlap, Beck captions a picture stating that Jade never smiles. However, she does smile. *Jade's locker is covered in pairs of scissors, and is next to Robbie's locker. *Jade has a black purse made out of monkey fur (Freak the Freak Out). *Jade is possibly a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage (Cat's New Boyfriend), said she would love it if she exploded (Survival of the Hottest), and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt (post from TheSlap.com). She has posted "This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. Just found out that song "Killing Me Softly" is actually a really sweet song." (on TheSlap.com). Also, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *Jade likes blood because in Freak the Freak Out, Cat asked Tori what was on her arm, and when Tori said it was Trina's blood, Jade said, "Cool," with fascination. Also, in Tori Gets Stuck Jade says to take a lot of blood from Tori and send whatever they don't use to her house. *Jade's relationship with Beck is similar to the relationship of Lucy and Brett in 13 the Musical (a now closed Broadway musical), which happened to star Elizabeth Gillies as Lucy. *Jade was called a 'gank' three times in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" by Tori, Andre, and Mr. Sikowitz. It was implied that Beck thinks she is one too, since when Andre said "She can be a gank " he replied, "You have no idea". *In Rex Dies, Jade wanted to keep a fatty lump that a doctor had removed from a cab driver's back. This shows she has a lot of interests that are considered to be weird by some people, as Beck asked her, "Why would you want that?", to which she replied, "I like to look at it." *According to The Wood, it is shown that Jade (and Tori) knows how to speak and sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish when she and Tori push Festus home in a wheelbarrow. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade says her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Jade said she actually felt bad when André's cousin attacked Dale on national TV, after he did give credit to the group for the short film. *She also appears to have a liking for butterflies, based on the fact that she has a collection of butterflies in her room, and has been shown to have a black notebook with pink butterflies on it. *Jade often impersonates Tori with a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. *Jade loves to drink coffee and drinks it black with two sugars. She is often seen holding a cup of it at the beginning of an episode. *It's said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade didn't have a happy childhood. It's also said that her favorite toy, when she was a child, was a hammer. *In Wok Star Jade shows a nice, respectful attitude towards Mrs. Lee until she tries to change Jade's play and ideas. This shows Jade can be completely hostile-free towards people until they tick her off. *Jade likes scaring babies (mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck). *Jade loves hot tubs/jacuzzis because they feel like she has been kidnapped by witches and they are using her to make human soup, according to the crossover with iCarly. *She hates birthdays, except her own. She said that it was her birthday on July 26th. Liz Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) also was born on July 26th. *Jade can sleep during a war, as revealed in Locked Up. This is evidence of her dark personality. *It is mentioned in the TheSlap video "Jade With Tots 2" that her father has a "new wife". *Jade is the captain of the ping pong team in Hollywood Arts in The Great Ping-Pong Scam, although she is never seen playing ping-pong against anyone before. This is probably because she founded the team. *Jade is the only one who's not afraid of Helen , the new Hollywood Arts principal. *Jade seems to like making up her own scripts for plays that is either dark or scary. (Shown in Wok Star, Helen Back Again, and Prom Wrecker.) *In Jade Gets Crushed, Tori shows that Jade likes scary, sad, or tragic movies. Also, she claims that "Beef makes her puke", which may or may not be true. *According to Jade Dumps Beck, Jade has her driver's license. *She dislikes like the Sesame Street theme song. (Terror on Cupcake Street) *She has a neighbor whose house she eggs every Halloween. *She says that most people think she loves Halloween, but in reality, there's a lot of things she doesn't like about it. This may be also a part of Jade's hate for October. *It is possible that she lives in a shady neighborhood. This is shown on TheSlap.com. The man who lives across the street from her was arrested and she is the one who usually eggs her neighbor's house. *It can be assumed that she lives with her mother, as she says that her mother let Cat into her house (Cat Crashes Jade's House). *Surprisingly, she doesn't seem to mind shopping, However according to Beck, she only likes to try on black clothing. However, she doesn't really like Black Friday. *Jade is one of the four main characters (with Tori, Robbie, and André) who have never been absent for an episode. *In Wi-Fi in the Sky, there is a shot of Jade's laptop. It has a spiderweb with a spider coming down from it as a decal. *Jade mentioned that her father has called the police on her at Thanksgiving. *She spends Thanksgiving with Beck, and once made his family cry by saying grace before dinner. *She has cried twice on the show, once when Beck would not get back together with her (Jade Dumps Beck), and once when she realized she was sweating for the first time (Survival of the Hottest). *Even though her main focus is script-writing, she is also able to compose song lyrics, as shown in Jade Gets Crushed. *Jade says she loves coffee so much that she wants to marry a man that is "like coffee". (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlBUc__k8XM) *Jade has a little brother. *Jade is good at doing impressions. In Fandom Most fans, such as Bade, Cade, Jori, Rade, Jandré, Sade, etc. shippers, believe that she's just insecure and has a sensitive side that she only shows to Beck (or Tori, or Robbie, or Andre, or Cat, etc.), and that there is room for character growth. Many of these shippers believe that her dark attitude is because of neglect or abuse of some kind from her family or a bad childhood experience, and acts as a defense mechanism to keep people from getting close to her. This can be supported by her complicated relationship with her father, as shown in Wok Star and Jade With Tots 2. However, some fans of the show think that Jade is mean, overly possessive, controlling, jealous, nasty, possibly evil, a bully, and undeserving of being with anyone. These opposing opinions are the source of many a disagreement on fandoms. Jade's Quotes *''My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle. (Ice Cream for Ke$ha) *''If someone was pushed off this catwalk, and they landed on the floor really hard, do you think they'd live? (Rex Dies) *''Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?'' (Pilot) *''Can't wait for our fight....scene''. (Stage Fighting) *''But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? (The Birthweek Song) *''And what does it say? Maybe, "Hi Beck! My daddy just got richer and I got prettier, let's make out!" (Jade Dumps Beck) *''Okay, something's dripping on me. Something's dripping on me! What's going on, what's happening?! (Survival of the Hottest) *''Enjoy my monkey fur! ''(Freak the Freak Out) *''Here, I'll playfully punch your arm as if we were friends. (Wok Star) *''Well! Aren't you two having a fun time eating raisin bran together? Just be careful now Mr. British Man, because who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continues.'' (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) *''I'm just saying, any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something.'' (Beggin' On Your Knees) *''Uh oh! Look's like Tori Vega's prome has turned in to one big boopity boo!'' (Prom Wrecker) *''Yeah, if you get sick...or go missing...or get hit by a BUS! (Tori Gets Stuck) *''Maybe he locked himself in a dark closet becuase you forced him to go see a play that made his whole life seem like a big fat pile of garbage. ''(Tori Tortures Teacher) *''I will pop your head like a zit. (Terror on Cupcake Street) *''Yes, a terrible, hilarious accident. That now has seventeen hundred views! (Who Did it to Trina?) *''No! Fifteen years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing! (Tori the Zombie) Jade's Gallery Click here to view Jade's Gallery. West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade Category:Hollywood Arts Students